Full Moon
by AussieGal20
Summary: Set three years after BD. All from Bella's POV. The cullens and Jacob all move to Yakutat to start a new life. What will happens when Bella meets her singer? how will everyone react? Please R
1. Chapter 1

_A New Life_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight, if I did I wouldn't be writing fan fictions; I'd be writing the fifth Twilight book wich Stephenie Meyer SHOULD do.

**A/N:**

I know I worry too much, but I can't help it when it involves our safety, our true identity and especially my Renesmee. I can feel the wind in my hair, blowing it out behind me. I can see the green trees clearly and each detail defined, despite the speed I was running at. I felt Edward holding my hand, our fingers entwined, naturally binding us together, Renesmee running alongside me, puffing slightly, – she may be half vampire but she can't run indefinitely like us – she's done well so far; we're almost at the coastline. We'll have to swim soon, I just hope Renesmee's up to it, if she's not, it'll mean one of us will have to carry her.

After three years in Forks, avoiding visits to my mother in Florida, shielding Charlie from the outright truth, and looking after Renesmee, I was glad to be moving on. We had planned ahead well, I could see that; we were all enrolled at Yakutat High School in Alaska, we have a house to live in surrounded by beautifully stocked forests, Carlisle and Esme had jobs and Jacob was able to stay linked to the pack. We had already sent everything here from Forks a week before we left, and Carlisle, Emmett and Alice had all come here during the week to set everything up, so it was ready for us when we arrived, and we would only have to unpack and set away all the essential things we had needed for the week and trip, such as clothes, and in Jacob and Renesmee's cases, cleaning products as well as food. I was ecstatic that Jacob would be around, and if that was what Renesmee wanted, well, I wouldn't deny her that. As we ran past the thick, dense forest I was surprised we weren't at the water's edge yet, and then I smelt the salty air, and heard the waves crashing on the shore.

"Momma," Renesmee puffed out and I instinctively stopped in my tracks. I quickly calculated that we had been running for five hours. "Momma, I'm tired," Renesmee panted.

"Edward, should we camp here or continue on our way?" Carlisle asked Edward calmly, although in his eyes there was a hint of concern for Renesmee.

"I really think we should continue and one of us could carry Renesmee in the water," Edward replied.

Renesmee pouted and said, "But I don't want to be carried, I just want to rest for a bit."

Renesmee, my little three year old who was already taller than me. I felt a twinge of annoyance at the fact that she couldn't appreciate a long, normal childhood. I had deprived her of spending time with kids her age, or at least kids who looked her age, and I felt awful. I wish she had had the chance to interact with other children apart from her one and only child friend, Claire, who was already six. Claire was Quil's imprint and Emily; Sam's wife's, niece.

We waited for Renesmee to rest and change into bathers, and then twenty minutes later we headed off into the water. As I swam, I thought about my human life. During my human years at Forks, I was almost constantly in danger of being attacked by sadistic vampires. Now that I'm a vampire and virtually invincible, nothing will happen and everything will be fine. Next week will be my first week at school as a vampire and Renesmee's first time at school at all. I have so many fears. Will I be able to handle it? Will my self-control snap? Everyone is convinced that I will be fine, but I am not so sure. As well as being worried for my own self-restraint I am worried for Renesmee. Even though we had requested that at least one of us would be in each of her classes, I was still worried that her self-control would snap and something would happen. Renesmee had stopped growing so fast that it was not noticeable to humans – she already had the body of a sixteen year old and was smarter than most adults I know. I raised my shield to tell Edward what I was thinking, and I heard him swim over to me and hold my hand in a matter of two seconds.

As we finally reached land again, even though we couldn't feel tired, our bodies were, well, not aching – but my limbs felt heavier than they normally were. We stopped for a while for Renesmee to regain her full strength. A half hour later we were off and running again, desperate to reach our new house and new life.

All the Cullen's apart from Renesmee and I, and Jacob, have already lived in Alaska, a few years before I arrived in Forks as a human. And although they hadn't lived in Yakutat, but with the Denali coven, they still knew that it was full of wildlife – black bears, grizzly bears, brown bears and herbivores like the Roosevelt elk and the mountain goat. The hunting range was similar to what we had in Forks. The Yakutat High School was a public co-ed school, just like every other school the Cullen's had attended in their life.

"Edward, is that it?" I pointed to the house we had just stopped in front of. I had seen pictures of the house, but seeing it with my own eyes was a lot grander than any picture. The house was at least three stories tall and was a pale lavender and light blue colour on the outside. The front of the house was similar to our old house in Forks, but instead of a river nearby, there was a large clear lake complete with its own waterfall, visible from the porch steps.

"Yep, that's it," Edward said, interrupting me in my reverie.

"Isn't it beautiful?" I murmured softly as we ventured inside, not wanting to disturb the mood. The interior of the house was exactly the same as the house in Forks – the pale on pale colour scheme, the brightness and openness, and the large stretch of land backing into a large forest area. We all looked around, admiring the large rooms, and Esme went straight to the kitchen to pack away all twenty bags of donated blood we had packed as a snack for Renesmee. Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Edward all bolted upstairs to call dibs on the bedrooms with the best view, largest wardrobes – in Alice and Rose's case at least – and the biggest bed. Carlisle and Jasper both went out the front to search around, to make sure this area was safe. I looked behind me and saw a huge lump of fur where Jacob had crashed and long, bronze hair flowing from Renesmee's head.

I decided to check out the attic, to see what was upstairs. I made my way up slowly, well slow for a vampire, to the top of the large marble staircase, and opened the old oak door. Behind was a small staircase winding its way up to the large spacious room above. I looked around and saw a large bookcase of journals. I made my way over, took one out, and began to read.

_Antioxidant activities of martinis shaken, not stirred: bioanalytical study of the...s__eries were used for a ____portion__ of the laboratory supplies, a ____portion__ of expenses incurred by __..._

I stopped reading, understanding only the "_the's_" and the "_a's,_". I looked up and turned around to face the wall behind me. I saw the painting of the Volturi – Aro, Caius and Marcus. I let my mind wander and remembered the first time I visited Edward's house. Edward had told me Carlisle's story during his first years as a vampire. My mind kept wandering and I remembered when I rescued Edward from the Volturi in Italy. I shuddered delicately, still sensitive about that incident. I then went on to remember when we were being attacked by Victoria and the newborns.

A loud piercing squeal echoed, piercing my eardrums and interrupting my daydreams, and I ran downstairs as quickly as I could.

"What's wrong? What happened?" I asked, speaking the words so fast that no human ears would be able to make them out.

Renesmee turned around and ran towards me, jumping into my arms even though she was almost my size. Renesmee's hot hand was on my cheek and I saw a replay of what had happened.

"RIGHT MUTT THAT'S IT, GET OUT OF HERE NOW!" Edward yelled so loudly that Jacob was cowering even though he was taller than Edward. Jacob had a devested expression on his face.

"I didn't mean it, I said I was sorry," he said, trying to make peace as he backed away from Edward's ferocious glare.

"I don't care, you squashed her! She could have suffocated!" Edward said furiously.

I looked at Renesmee and she was petrified; she had never seen her father so furious.

"Edward" I said calmly. Edward looked at me briefly and I nodded my head towards Renesmee. Edward's eyes glanced at Renesmee's terrified face and he calmed down a lot.

Jasper interceded and I felt a flood of peace surround me at the same time that Edward spoke.

"Honey, I'm sorry I scared you I didn't mean to frighten you." Edward sounded so sincere that Renesmee jumped out of my arms and ran to him and hugged him.

"Daddy, it's okay. I overreacted, I'm fine," she said, "Honestly."

Edward gave Jacob one more glare and then hugged Renesmee back. I walked over to Edward and touched his arm, and looked deep into his eyes. Immediately his face softened and he said in a calm and reserved manner,

"I'm sorry I yelled, Jacob, but you gave me a fright," he said, "Not to mention horrible flashbacks," he added, shooting a grin at me, I finally remembered the time Jacob had squashed me in the tent just before Victoria found us.

Later, after we had taken Renesmee to her bedroom (which was opposite ours and next to Jacob's), Emmett and Rosalie were in their room, Alice and Jasper in theirs and Carlisle and Esme were out looking around, Edward and I wandered into our new bedroom. He showed me everything in the room, which had a grand view and a gloriously large bed. We shut the door and started kissing passionately. We didn't even make it to the bed. Instead we entangled gracefully on the soft carpet.

The next morning Edward and I changed into new clothes and raced downstairs to greet Alice, Jasper, Esme, Carlisle and Jacob. Emmett and Rosalie I didn't want to know about, and Renesmee was still asleep as it was only seven in the morning.

It was about ten o'clock in the morning when Renesmee woke up and came down to breakfast.

"Good morning hunny," I greeted her as she yawned on her way down the stairs. I was distracted momentarily by Alice's reproachful gaze. Again. She'd been looking at me disapprovingly all morning, and it made me feel extremely self-conscious. I gave up being polite. "What, Alice?" I asked exasperated.

She scrunched up her nose as she answered me. "You really don't know how to accessorise your clothes. I mean, look at you!" she pointed out as I rolled my eyes. "Rosalie and I are taking you and Nessie shopping today to find clothes for school next week."

"No, please, Alice. Besides, you owe me for my wedding, remember," I pointed out just as Renesmee complained with me. Renesmee had grown sick of Rosalie and lice dressing her up when she was younger.

"But I'm fine, my clothes are fine, and I don't want to go shopping," she groaned. "I hate shopping with you, Alice; you always buy too much stuff," Renesmee said. I was glad that someone else in this family hated shopping just as much as I did. Alice, not so much.

"Why did you have to get that gene of Bella's," Alice sighed. "Renesmee, you're coming with me no matter what, and Bella, are you going to let Nessie go shopping with me and Rose _alone_?" she said firmly.

Ugh, I hated it when she used Renesmee against me. One time Renesmee went shopping with Alice and Rosalie alone they came back with so many inappropriate clothes. I had had the biggest fit over it and since then I had accompanied them every time.

"Ugh, fine, I'll come," I groaned unhappily.

"Good, now come with me and I'll find something appropriate for you to wear to the mall." My shoulders slumped and I dragged my feet and walked as slowly as I could. "Come on, you too Nessie," Alice called over her shoulder and I heard Renesmee grit her teeth together as she followed slowly.

We had been at the shops for three hours, and Alice and Rose had already picked out heaps of clothes for Renesmee and me. Renesmee and I lagged behind emphasising our hatred of shopping. I let out a big sigh as I saw what Rosalie had just picked off the shelf for Renesmee. A see-through lacy, pink bra with a large pink bow in the middle with matching underwear.

"Put it away, now," I said firmly, breathing in and out to calm myself down as I stalked over to where Rose was standing.

"Why not, it's so cute, and I'm sure that mutt would love to see her in it," she said, snickering slightly.

"Jacob will never see her in lingerie until she is at least 18, _in years_," I snarled, growling under my breath.

"Sheesh Bella, calm down," Rose said, giggling. "I would rip him apart if he even _imagined_ her in it," she said seriously. And I hated to admit it, but Rosalie would definitely be the one who ripped Jacob apart, along with everyone else. I trusted Jacob not to think of her that way until she was ready, but I couldn't help but worry. There I go again, worrying.

In the end Alice, Rose, Renesmee and I had at least eight new outfits, complete with different accessories and shoes to match. After we shopped for clothes, we decided that we should probably buy our school supplies while we were in town. Alice's face went blank, her dark eyes far away into the future and after about a minute she came back to the present.

"We are going to get our timetables on Thursday, and I'm pretty sure that the boys will want us to get their things now too. Lazy sods," Alice added laughing. "Come on, let's go."

We turned around, back towards the city centre, and searched for a stationery shop. As we walked we received a lot of weird looks from the people walking around us, staring at all the bags in our hands. When we finally found a store that sold the things we needed, we went inside and began to collect everything from books to white-out. We paid for all the things we bought and as we left, I saw from the corner of my eye, the shop attendant rolled his eyes at us.

We walked to the car, a little quicker than the average human, and before long we were driving away. I couldn't wait to see Edward, I hadn't seen him all day and I missed him. As I stared out the window, seeing every green leaf in detail, every little bug or insect on those leaves, I thought about how lucky I was to have Edward all to myself. It was right to have married him before he changed me and I'm happy I did it.

"Momma," Renesmee called from the back of the car. "How long did you know daddy before you got married?" she asked curiously. My body froze. My overreacting mind went bizarre. What if she was about to ask about her getting married? What if her love with Jacob was changing already? What if she didn't see him as a loving brother anymore?

I shook these thoughts out of my head within half a second and answered, "About eighteen months, why hunny?" I asked, my body still tense.

"Oh, I was just wondering," she answered thoughtfully. After a minute or two she asked, "Are there any laws about how long you have to wait before getting married to someone?"

I wondered where she was going with this, but I firmly stopped those thoughts from entering my head, and answered her in a harsher tone than what I meant. "Well, there aren't any laws, but you shouldn't get married straight away, you should wait a while, just to see if you really love them. If you rush into marriage then it might not turn out the way you want it to," I blew out in a huff, relaxing a little, hoping I was sidetracking her thoughts. I stared out the window, watching the beautiful green scenery rush past us as we sped along the highway.

"Sort of like what happened to grandma and grandpa?" Renesmee asked quietly.

"Yeah, exactly like that," I answered, obviously giving Renesmee a lot to think about, as she was quiet for the rest of the trip.

When we had arrived back at the house, unloaded the car, and put away all our new things, I followed Edward's freshest scent trail into a small beautiful green field, surrounded in luscious green oak and pine trees and sweet smelling yellow flowers, where he, Jasper, Jacob – in his wolf form – and Emmett were play fighting. I watched them play fight, gazing in awe at Edward's gracefulness, for about twenty minutes, until Esme and Renesmee came down to find us. Esme had only come down because we had forbidden Renesmee to go anywhere by herself for a while, until we got used to our new home. Renesmee walked over to me, placing her warm hand on my cheek, showing me a picture of us all back at the house, with me and her playing with a pack of cards and Jacob eating his dinner, which Esme had prepared.

"Food!" Renesmee called in her high soprano voice and immediately Jacob bounded over, his short stumpy tail wagging.

"Pig," Edward called over his shoulder as he continued to wrestle Emmett to the ground. Renesmee, Jacob and Esme started to make their way back to the house, Jasper and I following behind them, leaving Emmett and Edward to fight in peace.

"How did my wife torture you today?" Jasper asked me jokingly.

"Ugh," I groaned "It was awful; she dragged us from shop to shop and back again. Ugh," I groaned again, complaining loudly so that Alice could hopefully hear. "I'm just glad that today is over," I said in a weary voice, tired, mentally, from all the shopping. We arrived at the house and the scene from Renesmee's vision was almost complete, I just wasn't in it yet. I sat down at the small coffee table on the white carpet, opposite Renesmee. I played a few card games with her until Jacob took over, leaving me free to spend time with Edward. I went to the room which we had dedicated to music and language things. I saw Edward at the piano with music sheets in his hands, with a puzzled expression on his face.

"I've never seen this before, who wrote it?" he asked, confused. I took the sheet from him and looked at it. It looked vaguely familiar even though I couldn't read music. I wracked my brain trying to think of where I had seen it before, when I suddenly remembered.

"Renesmee showed it to me a while ago. I didn't understand it so I didn't really pay any close attention to it," I told him.

"You mean Renesmee wrote this?" he asked, even more confused than before.

"Yeah, she said something about writing music, like I said, I didn't pay close attention," I answered him calmly, as I wondered about why he was so worked up about it.

"Bella, hunny, I know you don't really understand music, but this is really advanced stuff. I could only write music like this until I'd been learning for at least a decade. Here, I'll play it for you and that might help you understand how complicated it is," Edward said.

He turned around to the piano, placed the sheet of music on the ledge, braced his fingers and began to play. I was shocked. The music was so beautifully written and it flowed so smoothly. I listened to it in astonishment, watching Edward's hands move around on the piano in a way that no human would ever be able to do.

"Wow," I said. I was shocked that Renesmee could write something like that. "She is so talented," I whispered to Edward.

"I know hun, I know," he replied softly, still shocked from what he had just played. I made Edward play my lullaby and he agreed, only too happy to give me what I wanted. I let my eyes close and I rested my head against his shoulder, letting the music flow straight through me. Edward played my lullaby and as soon as it finished, Renesmee was in the doorway, yawning.

"Night momma, daddy," she said, in between her yawns.

"Okay hunny, we'll come up in five minutes to tuck you in," Edward replied calmly, a loving smile spread across his face. "Don't worry I love you too," he said, turning to me as he bent down to kiss me and I kissed him back just as eagerly. I loved being able to kiss him; we were both equals now.

**Okay, I went to put the next chapter up and because this story was originally 29 pages long I split it into five chapters. anyway when I went to look for the second part of this story I couldn't find it and I realsied I had copied the first part twice!! It may take a while for me to rewrite what I had done so please bear with me. Please review, if you do it will be motivation for me to write faster.**

**Sorry,**

**AussieGal20**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of this. All the credit goes to Stephenie Meyer.

**A/N:** Sorry about the long wait, I was grounded and I wasn't allowed to do _anything_ so here it is.

Please R&R

We had tucked Renesmee in, said goodnight to Jacob, and left the house. Now we were at the lake and waterfall sliding around on the frozen ice. I loved the feeling of the wind in my hair, the ice on my bare feet, the sound of Edward's breathing and especially his scent. We skated around for an hour or two before Jasper and Alice came to join us, they were followed by Esme and Carlisle, and finally Emmett. Rose was having an unneeded and unnecessary shower.

We all mucked around and then used a small rock as a puck and strong branches as hockey sticks. I had so much fun, I always thought I would still be clumsy like I was as a human, but I could not have been more wrong. I was more graceful than Esme and Rose, and almost as graceful as Alice. When Rose arrived we split into two teams consisting of me, Alice, Carlisle and Emmett on one team, and Edward, Jasper, Esme and Rose on the other. We played a great game and the score was always very similar, and both teams took turns in the lead.

At about four o'clock in the morning, Alice saw Renesmee wandering around the house looking for us, so we left our game and went back to the house. Sure enough we found Renesmee walking around the house looking for us. We calmed her down and told her that we had just been down at the lake playing ice hockey, and we sent her back to bed.

That morning at around nine o'clock when both Renesmee and Jacob were dressed and had eaten breakfast – breakfast cereal was the only food Renesmee could stand to eat, everything else just tasted like dirt – we were discussing what we should do today. We finally decided that we had had so much fun last night that we should go down and break the ice and dive down the waterfall into the lake. We all changed into swimmers; I decided to wear my favourite green and blue polka-dot bikini. I made Renesmee wear her flowered pink bikini; it was beautiful and not revealing enough to give anyone any ideas. Both Alice and Rosalie wore scanty bikinis, and even Esme wore a bikini, and then I remembered that she was only twenty-six and that that was not unusual.

Emmett, Jasper, Edward and Carlisle went down first to break the ice before the rest of us got down there. We gave the guys twenty minutes before we headed down. We weaved through the trees and shrubs until finally, we arrived at the lake that was now sparkling blue water. The waterfall was bubbling; the top of the water looked like white foam.

"I checked the depth and I think it's around twenty-three feet deep, so it should be fine for Renesmee and Jacob to jump in and not hurt themselves," Carlisle said.

We all argued about who should jump in first until Esme got sick of the arguing and just jumped in. We all just stood there in shock looking at Esme.

"Come on in guys, really, its warm," she said, her usually perfect hair stuck to her cheeks, framing her face nicely. After that everyone jumped in, and to my surprise the water _was_ warm.

"How's the water, Nessie?" Jacob asked her, concerned.

"It's fine, just a little cool. I'll get used to it," she said, shrugging it off. "Seriously Jake, I'm fine," she said calmly and with that, dived underwater, but not before she could say, "Come and catch me!"

Jake took a deep breath and shot underwater, chasing Renesmee around and around in circles. Soon everyone was warm and we decided to start jumping off the waterfall. We all stood at the edge of the waterfall and another argument began.

"I think I should go first because I smashed the most ice," Emmett said proudly.

"Nah, I smashed the most ice, you just pranced around looking like an idiot," Jasper said, "I go first."

"Well, it looks like neither of you are going first," Carlisle said, nodding his head down towards the lake. Rosalie had jumped off the edge and landed in the water in a perfect dive. Wow, two surprises in one day; I guess you really do learn something everyday. After Rose had resurfaced, she swam to the edge, and Edward jumped, doing two front somersaults in the air before landing in the water arms first.

"Show off," I muttered under my breath.

"I heard that," he called, once he reached the end.

"Wow, this reminds me of cliff diving in La Push," Jacob said. "We would all fight over who would jump first and then once someone did, everyone wanted to go. It's really quite ironic." He laughed.

Meanwhile Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme, Rose and Renesmee had all jumped, and were down the bottom, leaving Jacob, Emmett and me all up at the top. Jacob jumped off the waterfall expertly and did a bomb into the water. Emmett went next and decided to show how manly he was by doing a flip, and landed on the water in a bellyflop. I started laughing at Emmett and I saw that everyone else – including Rose – were cracking themselves from laughter, and Alice was rolling around on the moss covered ground.

"That was even better in real life." She laughed uncontrollably.

"You saw him do that and didn't tell me!" Rosalie said, glaring at Alice.

"You would have stopped it from happening," Alice said, still giggling. Emmett emerged from the water glaring at Alice.

"It's not f***ing funny!" he yelled at us.

"I know it's not funny Emmett, really I do," Renesmee said with a composed look on her face. "Here, give me a hug," she said walking forward towards Emmett. Emmett's eyes narrowed suspiciously, but when Renesmee wanted to charm somebody, she could and they would do whatever she wanted them to. Renesmee reached out to Emmett and wrapped her arms around him, and, after getting over the shock, Emmett hugged Renesmee back. Renesmee lifted her hand to Emmett's back and after a few seconds Emmett roared.

"WHY YOU LITTLE…" he yelled and chased Renesmee around in circles until finally, Renesmee disappeared from sight and was then suddenly perched on Emmett's back.

"I love you Emmett, you're one of my favourite uncles," she said in her sweet soprano voice.

"Ah, I love you too kiddo," Emmett answered, "But really, did you have to rub it in?" he asked.

I laughed and flung myself off the edge and landed in the water below. I fell down into the water and could see the bottom of the lake. I swam down and looked around. Down below there was nothing interesting to see. I decided that I should go back up and see what was happening. When I resurfaced everyone apart from Esme, Rose and Jacob – Jacob of course was stuffing his face with food – were back up on the ledge. I decided that I had had enough for the time being, so I grabbed my towel and sat down next to Rose.

"Hey Bella, you really need to teach Nessie to learn some respect," she criticised half-heartedly and I knew she was joking.

"I know, but you have to admit, it was kind of funny." I replied laughing lightly.

"I know Emmett is such a doofus when he wants to be. And that's why I love him of course," she added laughing.

After I had dried off a bit, watching everyone else muck around, I decided that I wanted to jump off the waterfall again. I raced up to the top of the waterfall in a matter of seconds. When I got to the top Edward was about to jump, so I bolted over to him, held his hand and we jumped together.

I kissed his cheek softly as we landed in the water, sinking deeper and deeper. I reached the bottom and figured that, because I didn't need to wait until I had air, I grabbed Edward by the arm, pulled him close to my chest, and, somehow – without letting water get into my mouth – kissed him passionately. We kissed underwater for a while before I was aware that eyes were boring into my back. Without stopping or breaking away from the kiss, I saw Edward simply lift up his hand and give the finger to whoever was watching us. Probably Emmett, I thought. Finally, we pulled apart, pushed off from the bottom of the lake, and when we reached the surface, gasped for unneeded air.

"Finally, I thought they'd never stop," I heard Emmett grumble loudly. I picked up a pebble from the ground and flicked it at Emmett's head.

"Now you can whinge about something," I said angrily. It's not like he keeps his sex life a secret.

"Calm down Bella," Edward whispered, recognising my frustrated expression. We continued mucking around at the lake until Renesmee started to shiver slightly from the ever dropping temperature of the water. It was obvious now that the water was starting to refreeze despite everyone swimming around in it.

"Come Nessie, we'll get you dried and warmed up," Esme said kindly, as she wrapped yet another towel around her.

"I really don't want to know if it's possible for you to catch a cold," Edward said, shuddering. We all packed everything up and – after he had dried himself – Jake phased into his wolf form and carried Renesmee to keep her warm.

After Renesmee was dried, she, Emmett, Rose, Jake and Jasper were watching _High School Musical 3_. I scanned the room and saw Edward and Alice playing chess in the far corner, furthest away from the T.V. I decided to go up to see Carlisle, and ask him a few questions. I climbed the stairs and paused at the door.

I knocked twice and waited until I heard Carlisle's voice above, "Come on up Bella."

I opened the door and walked up the winding staircase. When I entered the attic for a second time, I looked around and saw that Carlisle had moved everything around, and had added another two bookcases, both filled with books, or most likely, medical journals.

"How did you know it was me?" I asked him, puzzled.

"I could tell from your breathing. You see, everyone's breathing is different, and I can tell everyone in this family apart, just from listening to their breathing."

"Wow, so if I held my breath, would you have known it was me?" I asked, curiously.

"Well, I would have made a guess that it was you, because you've already been up here. I would have guessed that you'd come up to see if there were any changes. Besides, you, I and Edward are the only people who come up here and Edward is playing chess with Alice, so that only leaves you," Carlisle explained.

_Wow_ I would never have guessed that.

"So why did you come up here?" he asked.

"To come and see if any changes had been made," I admitted, "and to ask you a question," I said, my expression crumbling from the bravado face I had put on. "Carlisle –" I hesitated, "Carlisle… wh-what happens if Renesmee does catch a cold?" I asked cautiously, as quietly as I could, so no one downstairs would hear.

"Well, Bella, I have never worked with someone of Renesmee's type, so I really don't know what would happen," he told me, but with one look at my expression he continued soothingly, "If anything happens to her, though, I promise you we will all do our utmost to help her, okay? Don't forget that we can contact Huilen and Nahuel; there's nothing to worry about, I promise." Carlisle hugged me and rubbed my back soothingly.

I got over my little fit of despair, regained my cheery attitude and went downstairs, shutting my worry drawer nice and tight. Once I reached the bottom of the stairs, I was in check.

We sent Renesmee to bed at about nine thirty, telling her she should start getting as much sleep as possible so she was prepared for school. Everyone split up and did various activities. Edward, Alice, Jasper and I all went for a run and decided we wanted to see the school. The school was small but not as small as in Forks, and the school population was 416, including us.

The school was in different blocks with names such as Main block, Eagle wing, Lindh wing, Jade block, Gold wing, Benson block and the front office. The colours of the bricks were a dull brown colour. Behind the school was a large forest, to the left was a forest, to the other side there was a large oval with lush green grass, and in front of the school was the car-park and the road.

When we arrived we walked around the school grounds and we found the front office block. We looked in through the window and saw a large mess.

"Wow, it's worse than Forks," I said, giggling.

"I know, look at it," Edward replied with a chuckle.

Alice and Jasper had gone to the gymnasium and were looking in through the windows on the roof. "Edward, Bella, come and look at this," Jasper called from the top of the roof. We ran towards the building and scaled along the flat brick wall to the top. I peered through the window and saw that the gym had four different courts in the one area. They had four large courts with the lines on the floor for basketball, volleyball, netball, badminton and indoor soccer. I could see why Jasper had called us over: he loved gym class, although they all wished they could play properly, using their full strength. Jasper sensed my distress and tried to comfort me.

"Bella, you'll be fine. You just have to remember, hit the ball with the least amount of force as possible. No one will know a thing," he said calmly.

"Yeah, Bella, you'll be fine, and I've said this before, if you could, you'd go prematurely grey. You worry too much Bella," Alice said firmly.

"And if I'm not as smooth and coordinated as you all think I will be? I'll make a complete fool out of myself. What if I hit the ball too hard or something? They're going to notice and I'm not going to know how to get out of it," I vented out all my worries – about gym class at least.

"Bella, all vampires are perfectly coordinated and move smoothly, all you have to do is mind your speed and force and you'll be fine, besides, after a while you could fake an injury or get Carlisle to write a note to get you out of gym class," Edward said, calming me fractionally.

"Fine," I agreed acidly.

"Let's go, this place is bad for you Bella," Edward said chuckling. "We'll see you back at the house."

"No, it's okay, we'll come back too," Jasper said.

We were at the house and Edward and I were in our room, listening to soft music.

"Edward, Bella, Rose, Emmett?" I heard Alice call softly from the lounge room downstairs. "Can you come here?" she asked. We ran downstairs to see what Alice needed. "I've just seen into the future," Alice said in her fake mystical gypsy voice.

"Alice, what do you want?" Emmett asked impatiently. Obviously someone was anxious to get back to what they were doing, I thought, my lips stretching into a small smile.

Alice continued in her mystical voice, "I have seen th-" Emmett glared at Alice, teeth bared. "Okay, okay," Alice said hastily, "I saw that tomorrow at twenty to nine in the morning, along with the rest of our mail, we will finally receive our timetables," she announced. "I don't know what subjects we have, though, because I only saw the packaging and stamp on the front." Her face fell slightly as she added the last detail. "Anyway, that's all I wanted to share, you can all leave now," she concluded.

Rose and Emmett went back upstairs while Jasper and Alice continued their snap game, and Edward watched on. I moved over to the couch and flipped through the channels until I found something to watch until our timetables arrived.

It was exactly 8:40 in the morning when the postman delivered our timetables along with an assortment of letters and bills. Alice and I bolted out the front door the second the postman left. We collected everything and ran back inside to everyone else.

"Here they are, come and get them," Alice called out.

Everyone made their way to the lounge room. Alice handed the envelopes out to each person until she only had Renesmee, Jake, and Emmett's, and her own, in her hand. "Here you go, Emmett," she called, a wicked smile on her face.

Emmett walked forward and leaned out to grab it. Alice twirled around, dancing away from Emmett every time he came closer.

"Give it here, Alice," Emmett roared, while Alice just danced around him. Finally Emmett had had enough and leaped at her. Emmett grabbed the envelope and bolted away.

"Shouldn't we wait for Renesmee and Jake to wake up?" I asked, once Emmett and Alice had stopped mucking around.

"It's okay, Nessie's awake now," Edward said, as he threw Emmett a glare, at the same time that I heard Renesmee come down the stairs.

"What about Jake?" I asked.

"He's already awake; he's in his wolf form talking to the pack," Edward explained. "He'll be here in a few seconds."

Meanwhile Renesmee had walked around to everyone and said good morning, and had her envelope. We waited a few minutes for Jacob, and, when he finally arrived he greeted everyone, took his envelope from Alice and we all ripped them open. I looked at the envelope and on the front it had the school symbol, and printed in the middle it said _Isabella Swan _– we had decided to use my maiden name at school, whilst Renesmee was a _Masen_, and Jacob kept his last name.

I tore open the envelope and on the sheet inside I saw:

_Isabella,_

_We are pleased to welcome you to our school community, and we hope you settle in well. You will be entering the sophomore year and below we have included a timetable and a map of the school for your convenience. _

_Yours sincerely,_

_Mr David Banner._

_School Principal_

Isabella Marie Swan

First Hour

Spanish - Jade Block - Room 1 - Ms Dunsten

Second Hour

American History - Benson Block - room 4 - Ms Pentell

Thrid Hour

Maths; Trigonometry - Eagle Block - room 6 - Mr Brewer

Lunch Hour

Lunch Break - Cafeteria

Fourth Hour

English - Main Block - room 3 - Mrs Nickerson

Fifth Hour

Gym - Lindh Block - court 2 - Coach Whinfeild

Sixth Hour

Science; Chemistry - Gold Block - room 5 - Mr Wright

We had decided that Edward, Alice, Renesmee and I would play the role of sophomores, and Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett and Jake would play the role of juniors.

I looked over my timetable, ignoring the map, knowing my way around already from last night's trip, and looked over Edward's shoulder. I scanned his timetable quickly, then looked at Alice's and Renesmee's, and discovered that I had Spanish with Edward, Trig and Gym with Renesmee, and Science with Renesmee, Edward and Alice. The only classes I had alone were American History and English. The good thing was that Renesmee had a subject with everyone, just like we had asked for.

Everyone was happy with their timetables, all of us having only one or two classes alone. Everyone left, doing their own thing, whilst Renesmee and Jake had breakfast. I watched Renesmee cook the eggs and bacon, only because once when she was about nine months old she cut herself with a knife, and since then she had to be supervised in the kitchen.

It was about nine o'clock in the morning when the phone rang. It was the first time we had been called since we moved. Carlisle answered and he was talking politely to the people on the other end. Edward filled us all in. Tanya, Kate, Carmen, Eleazar and Garrett had called, disappointed that we hadn't visited yet. Carlisle evidently agreed to visit them today.

We waited until Renesmee and Jacob had showered and dressed to go to Denali, and we finally left at about quarter to ten. It took us a good two hours to get to Denali. As it was further away from the equator it was noticeably colder, and the snow was falling down harder than at home in Yakutat. Renesmee, Jacob and I fell behind a little and let the others lead, seeing as they knew where to go. We followed Carlisle, staying in the wooded area, avoiding humans because they would have found it strange to see ten people in light knitted sweaters and jeans in the middle of a snow storm, not that many people would be out today anyway.

**So how was it?**

**Please R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does *sniff sniff*

**A/N:** **Thankyou to Eliza576 You have been my firt and only review. I noticed that a few people added me to their favourite stories/ alerts but not actually reiewing. PLEASE review it makes me feel special and happy**

We arrived at their house and I was shocked. Their house was nothing like ours. Their house was five stories tall and looked more like a large hotel than a house. The front yard had a lot of rose bushes and flowers, and a brick pathway lead up to the front door. Above the pathway was a canopy of leaves from the long row of trees on either side.

We walked up the pathway to the front door in single file. I felt Renesmee's hot hand on my arm and saw the house from her eyes, and she was just as shocked as me. When we reached the front door Carlisle raised his hand to knock, but the door opened before he could. I saw Tanya at the door with a big smile on her face, with Kate, Carmen, Garrett and Eleazer gathered behind her.

"Hello," she said. "We thought you'd never make it," she said as we walked in and she shut the door behind us.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Tanya, someone –" Jasper said, glaring at Alice playfully, "– couldn't make up their mind on what they should wear," he said, grinning.

I looked up and glanced around at the inside of the house. It too was nothing like our house. Instead of pale colours, the walls were bright, exuberant colours. The staircase was an elegant white marble and gold, and all the French doors were open. Tanya toured Renesmee, Jake and I around the house, and the others tagged along. I saw yellow, orange, red, green, purple, pink and blue walls over the whole house.

After a while Rose, Kate, Carmen, Jasper, Emmett and Eleazer split off, getting bored with Tanya's elaborate tour.

"Our favourite room," Tanya said, as we all filed through to the last room on the top floor.

"W-o-w," I heard Jacob say as he took in the room. The room looked like a mini casino with poker games and gambling games galore.

"I love it," I said, and raising my shield, I said to Edward, _Can I have a room like this, please?_ I begged in my mind. I saw Edward smiling out of the corner of my eye.

We all went down to the second floor, to the TV room, and saw Kate, Rosalie and Carmen sitting on the dull green couch; all debating over movies they liked.

"–a stupid movie I prefer that older movie, _American Pie_," Carmen said.

"No way, I adore _Love Actually_," Kate said.

"Nah, I like _Sex and the City_," Rosalie said.

"Oh my god, I do too," both Carmen and Kate said at the exact same time. They all started laughing, oblivious to us at the doorway.

"Jeez guys, can't you make up your mind?" Garrett said, gliding over to Kate and kissing her tenderly on the neck. I smiled, happy that they had something special like Edward and I did. _Kiss me_ I thought. Edward swept over to me, grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the staircase. We glided out of the room without being noticed. We went upstairs to about the fourth level and found a deserted room with only a desk and chair in it. Edward closed the door and he turned around to look me deep in the eyes. _Wow_ it still amazes me how he can still freeze my brain with those beautiful eyes. After a fourteenth of a second of staring into each others eyes we closed the gap between us fluidly. I pressed my body against his and not noticing anything else in the room, I forced my lips against his. My body didn't have the craving for him, it used to, but when we were together like this I couldn't get enough of him.

"They never stop do they?" I heard Alice's voice from down stairs. I exhaled angrily, why couldn't Alice go annoy someone else? I thought desperately. Edward pulled away from me grudgingly and said,

"They're all coming upstairs, No Emmett we're wearing clothes okay." Edward added with a small grin. I heard Emmett exhale disappointed at the same time Rosalie giggled. They all streamed in through the door and Renesmee's nose was scrunched up. "Ness, grow up," Edward said rolling his eyes.

"Well if you two are finished _we_ are going to go have a snow-fight; you two love-birds can come and join us if you're up to it." Emmett said.

"Put a sock in it Emmett" Edward said.

"Yeah _you_ can't speak, you were worse" Esme said fondly, glancing at Carlisle and they both chuckled.

"Okay let's go, I want to get Emmett back for the last snowball fight we had." Jasper said.

"Yep I'm in; I want to see how many times I can hit Edward." Jacob added.

"Only if you can catch me" Edward replied as he bolted downstairs and out the back doors followed by Emmett, Jasper, Eleazar and Garrett while all of us girls trailed behind, not really motivated to get snow in our hair. Funnily, I still didn't like the rain or the snow, even though I didn't really feel it. Rosalie, Alice, Tanya, Kate and Carmen said they would rather not ruin their clothes and Carlisle wasn't in the mood. Renesmee wanted to go and join the snow fight so Esme and I followed her outside. Renesmee gathered up a clump of snow and bolted into the trees where the boys were having the fight. Emmett was so busy dodging the snowballs that Jasper hurled at him that he was not paying attention to much else while both Edward and Jasper were involved in their own match. The snow in Renesmee had had already melted, so she scooped up more and with uncanny precision, it hit the back of Emmett's head. She had staged it perfectly; as soon as the snow had left her fingers, she jumped up and hid high in the branches of the tree next to her and Edward was in throwing range of Emmett; so when Emmett turned around he ran straight for Edward. Warned, Edward quickly started running and sidestepped silently and hid behind the tree. Both Esme and I were laughing at Emmett's face and when he heard us, he turned on us. He ran straight for us and stopped two inches away from our bodies.

"What's so funny?" he demanded. Renesmee stood behind him a snowball in hand and cleared her throat. Emmett turned around quickly "Wha- how..." he said, failing to finish his sentence. Renesmee ran up to Jacob and jumped into his arms.

"You've been beaten by a little girl." Edward said in a mocking voice and everyone started laughing.

Emmett growled loudly and swore so "quietly" that not even Renesmee could hear it, although she _could_ lip read.

"Dad" she called out in her beautiful sing song voice, "Uncle Emmett said a naughty word."

"Emmett, mind your language, we have a three year old right here" Edward said while Emmett glared at Renesmee.

We all decided we had had enough in the snow so we trooped back inside to rejoin the others. As we walked in we saw that that Kate, Carmen, Tanya, Rosalie and Alice had all been debating whether or not the new Ralph Lauren Spring clothing line was better than last years winter clothing line. Esme and Carlisle were deep into their own conversation so we didn't bother them. Renesmee was cold so she leaned against Jacob's warm body. After a while everyone, including Esme and Carlisle started reminiscing about past times. Jake, Renesmee and I all listened to the stories they all told laughing along at anything funny. After two and a half hours Renesmee leaned over toward me and touched my arm with her palm. She was telling me she was dead bored but didn't want to be impolite. By the look on Jake's face he wasn't terribly interested in the conversation. I lifted my shield to communicate silently with Edward. _Edward_ I thought calmly, _Renesmee and Jake are both bored out of their brains can you do something, like speed this conversation along?_ Edward nodded ever so slightly that no one else would have realised he was nodding his head. After two or three minutes, to not look or sound too suspicious, Edward cleared his throat.

"What does anyone say to some gambling" he asked enthusiastically. Both Emmett and Jaspers faces lit up, and I remembered their interest in gambling.

"Yeah sounds like fun" Emmett and Jasper said in accord and the both bolted up the stairs and into the mini casino. We all followed them into the casino room and saw them arguing over what they wanted to do first.

"No, we should play poker first" Emmett said.

"Nope we're playing blackjack first" Jasper retorted.

"Emmett if you do that you'll break everything in the room and _you'll_ have to pay for new stuff." Edward said with a chuckle.

"Don't even think of breaking our new toys" Eleazar said adding a growl.

We all settled on playing blackjack first and Carlisle said he'd be the dealer.

"I'm gonna play too" Renesmee exclaimed.

"Nessie, do you even know how to play?" Jacob asked light-heartedly.

"Sure I do, you get a few cards and try to reach 21 if you're the closest then you win and if you go over 21 you bust" she explained calmly.

"OK you can play" Edward agreed.

I busted on the first 3 rounds but then I started doing okay. Of course Edward and Alice were winning until Jasper and Emmett kicked them out of the game. We played a total of 42 rounds before Renesmee got sick of playing and suddenly her warm hand was on my wrist. I didn't want to bother Edward again so I decided to deal with her myself.

I drew in a deep, un-needed breath and asked "Tanya," I hesitated, as I still didn't know her as well as everyone else did and although she was extremely kind to me I was always nervous around her. "Do you mind if I take Renesmee downstairs to watch TV?" I finished apprehensively.

"Of course Bella, go ahead; do you know which channel is which though?" she answered politely.

"I'm sure I'll figure it out," I replied courteously and left the room with Renesmee at my side. "So do you know what you want to watch?" I asked her calmly

"Maybe _Hannah Montana_" she said as her eyes lit up with enthusiasm. We arrived in the room with the large television set and sat down on the large sofa. I found the remote control and started flicking through the channels at a pace that no human would be able to make out that the TV was even on. Finally I found a channel that was showing _Hannah Montana_. I decided to stay down with Renesmee, not because I didn't trust her, but because I was fed up with watching Tanya look at Edward the way she did.

It turned out that there was a _Hannah Montana_ marathon going so we ended up just watching that. A few hours went by, and by that time it was 8:30 at night and Renesmee had fallen asleep.

_Edward, _I thought; quiet loudly so he was sure to hear me. _Renesmee's fallen asleep. I think it's time we leave._ As I was thinking this to Edward, Jacob walked in the room.

"Is she asleep?" he asked me quietly.

"Yeah I just told Edward that we should get going." I replied in a soft voice.

Sure enough a few seconds later, everyone filed into the room.

We were finally at home and we had fed Renesmee some dinner and she was in bed. On our departure Tanya, Kate and Carmen had given me a few bags of things I had not looked at them yet. I had thanked them over and over again until Kate had said,

"Jeez Bella, you don't even know what's in them, it could be something like shit for all you know."

I had smiled and waved to them as I walked out the door and into the cold snowy night.

I was in Edward and my room and I was just about to open the bags that I had been given when I heard Alice next to me.

"Come on Bella, open it, open it" she said excitedly almost bouncing up and down on the spot.

"Okay, okay" I replied smiling at Alice's impatience as I ripped open the package. "Wow, it's beautiful," I said as I held out a beautiful navy blue long sleeved shirt, also in the bag was some black skinny leg jeans, A stylish belt and a pair of black heeled boots. "Holy crap this is like... wow" I exclaimed.

"I'm glad you like them, Tanya showed them to me while you were outside playing snowballs."

In the other bags there was some beautiful gold jewellery, and accessories. I also found four different handbags; each a different brand.

"You see, they think you need a new fashion too" Alice commented and I glared at her and pushed her onto the bed.

Just then Edward entered the room.

"Leave Bella alone Alice, _I_ think she looks beautiful" he said as he swept across the room and kissed me tenderly on the lips.

"Fine," Alice said, "and Bella I'll help you clean out your wardrobe tomorrow, okay?" Alice said to me smiling.

I groaned unhappily and glared at her until she left the room. I kissed Edward to get my mind off the pain and boredom I would have to face tomorrow.

"You know," Edward said breaking off our kiss, "You seemed a little tense today, what's wrong?" he asked curiously.

I groaned "I knew _you'd_ notice. Besides I don't want to say" I said stubbornly as if that closed the conversation but I knew a lost cause when I saw one.

"Come on, there's nothing to be afraid of," Edward said.

"Yeah, I know" I admitted "It's just embarrassing, okay."

Edward looked at me with his warm – figuratively speaking, we hadn't hunted for a long time and his eyes were black – eyes and he lifted me up to his height "Please" he pleaded and I couldn't resist.

"It's just–" I broke off even more embarrassed than before, "It's just, I saw the way Tanya still looks at you and I'm worried that something will happen an–"

"Stop, stop Bella" Edward said "You are the only person I love and will ever love, I'm aware of how Tanya looks at me and she knows how I feel about her, In fact I am quite annoyed, She knows I'm happily married. Nothing's going to change, I can promise you that," Edward assured me calmly. "Now I think I know how to make you sure that I am yours and yours only," He added then kissed me...

Edward and I were the last people downstairs and everyone giggled as we entered the room, I guess we weren't as quiet as I thought we had been. Today we decided we would have a relaxed day and Carlisle and Esme both had new jobs to go to. Carlisle had been accepted as a doctor at the local hospital and Esme had acquired a position at the local museum. Carlisle's shift was due to start at 10:30 am which was in an hour and a half. Esme was due to leave for the museum at 12 noon. Renesmee, Jake, Alice and I all wanted to watch MTV but Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie and Edward were watching car racing. I extended my shield over Renesmee, Jake and Alice so Edward could not read what they were thinking and we discussed, in soft whispers, how we could get the TV. We decided on Renesmee unleashing her power on Rosalie, because Rose just gave in to Renesmee's every demand, Alice would try to convince Jasper, and I would try to convince Edward. That only left Jake with tackling Emmett, who was in possession of the remote. I removed my shield and we decided I would go first and If I was having trouble convincing Edward, Alice would step in and start on Jasper, then if that didn't work Renesmee was to use her power on Rosalie. If all else failed Jake would tackle Emmett and try to grab the remote. If none of that worked Renesmee would use her ultimate power – Crying.

"Edward," I sighed as his eyes narrowed instantly, knowing I was up to something. I lifted my shield, _Please, Please, Please may we watch MTV, Please._ I begged desperately. _Please_ I thought again.

"Go and watch it on the other TV," he said to me.

_But we want this TV It's bigger and has good channels, not to mention the comfortable chairs._

Alice could tell I was not succeeding so she stepped in

"Jasper, I want to watch MTV on _this_ TV" Alice demanded; I was shocked that she just asked outright, but then she knew Jasper best.

"Alice, sweetheart, this is almost finished it's only got like an hour left" Jasper replied eyes still trained on the TV. Alice pouted,

"Jazz, MTV is best at this time of day, please" she said pouting again. Renesmee stepped in then and danced over to Rosalie. With her puppy eyes and high soprano voice she said,

"Rosalie, can I sit down?"

"Of course sweetie, why wouldn't I let you?" Rosalie replied. Renesmee went to sit down beside Rose but Rose said,

"Hey you get on my lap," to Renesmee as if she was shocked that Renesmee would think of sitting anywhere else.

"Auntie Rose," Renesmee said, "Can we change the channel to MTV please, I would really like it if you did?"

"Ness, I really like watching the car races, besides my favourite car is, winning at the moment" Seeing Rosalie not give in to Renesmee was a huge shock and I had been convinced that we'd have gotten what we wanted by this stage. Going straight to her second role and skiping Jacob, Renesmee burst into tears.

"B-b-but, I-I re-really wanna w-w-watch M-M-M-M…" Renesmee sobbed and got of Rose's lap and went over to Jacob, who picked her up. Rose looked shocked and devastated that she was the one who had made Renesmee cry. At that moment Esme arrived in the room perplexed.

"What's going on in here?" she asked calmly as she walked over to Renesmee and Jacob and started rubbing her back gently.

"R-Rose, E-E-Emmett J-Jasper and D-D-Daddy won't let us watch MTV on the good television" she wailed as a set of new tear spilled over her eyes and poured down her cheeks.

"Edward, Rose, Jasper," she said, "Go and watch the other TV please." Esme asked solemnly. No-one could ever argue with Esme so Rose, Edward and Jasper all sat up and filed out of the room to watch the rest of the car race on the other television.

We all felt triumphant and sat on the chairs and changed the channel to MTV. We only ended up watching MTV for 40 minutes and then Renesmee changed her mind and decided she wanted to watch Disney channel. Even though she was intelligent and looked like she was 16, she was still only a small child on the inside. Alice and I groaned but Jacob was up for anything that Renesmee wanted to do. Alice's face lit up and she looked at me. I instantly felt suspicious.

"Bella come on, I think it's time we reorganize your closet." She said enthusiastically. I groaned and she just pouted. "Please Bella, come on" she begged me.

"Alice do you remember back when I was getting married to Edward and I allowed you to plan my wedding?" I asked.

"Yes" Alice replied cautiously

"Yeah well, what was my condition on that promise?" I asked again and I watched her face fall.

"Oh" was all she said as she instantly remembered.

"So this can be some of your pay back" I said smiling "Besides Alice can't you do it your self if you really want it done?" I said.

As much as I didn't want her to clean out my room, I hated upsetting people. Alice looked thoughtful until she replied. "I _guess_ so" she said but then added "but you can't get angry about what I decide to keep and throw out." _Damn_, she had me there. I decided that all I really cared about were my favourite pair of jeans and one of my sweats. And comfortable bras. And undies.

"Fine but you _have_ to keep my favourite jeans and comfy sweats" I said as she groaned.

"Fine" she said "But I choose everything else and I won't let you go to school in those jeans though" she told me defiantly and she was gone when I next looked up. I went to Edwards's grand piano. I sat at the seat at started some finger exercises. Edward had started to teach me how to play and even though I was a vampire and could generally pick things up quickly I still had no musical talent at all. I then started on the lullaby he had written for Renesmee when she was only a few days old. I had just finished the first page when I felt Edward sitting on the seat next to me. I continued through the piece and when I finished, only making a few minor mistakes, I turned to Edward and asked him

"What do you think?"

"Wow" he said, "that was just – wow" he said "and you've only been playing for a few weeks" he said.

"So you liked it?" I asked again

"Bella, that was brilliant, I couldn't play like that until I had been playing for three years" he told me

"Yeah, but you were human" I said

"So, Bella this is brilliant, I really think you should try composing your own music."

"No way Edward, I'm not that good" I said although I have to admit I was secretly pleased when I heard that. I turned to face him, put my arm around his neck and pulled him down to my height so I could kiss him.

Carlisle left at 10:30 like he proposed, and we all wished him good luck. Esme was still flitting around upstairs doing nothing in particular. Edward and Jasper were outside fighting, Rose was playing a game of chess against Emmett. Alice was still spring cleaning all our closets and Renesmee and Jacob were still watching television. I decided to go and join them. I walked into the biggest living room and neither of them turned their heads or acknowledged that I was here. I sat down in the armchair and watched TV with them. They were both engrossed in the movie _the devil wears Prada_. It was not one of my favourites, but one that I didn't mind. I watched the movie with them until it ended and not long after that Esme announced that she had to leave. We wished her luck like we had with Carlisle and told her to have fun. I was restless, if a vampire could be restless, so I decided to go for a walk. I asked anyone if they wanted to come and instead of a rush of volunteers I got nothing. Everyone was too busy doing their own thing or too lazy to get up off their bums. I walked out the front door and down the driveway before I heard someone behind me. I heard the distinct heartbeat and smelt their scent.

"Hi Jake, decided to do some exercise have you?" I asked smiling.

"No, I decided to come and keep you company on your little walk and I need to connect to the pack, I haven't spoken to them in since the other day" he told me.

"Oh, okay" I said. We decided not to go too close to town where people could see us so we stayed around the forest area. We found the lake and waterfall we mucked around in and surprisingly, it had not fully iced over yet. We followed the stream downhill. While we walked, we discussed what we thought the school would be like, how much it would differ from Forks high school and the Quileute school on the rez, how much we would miss certain people and what we didn't want to change. We had been walking and talking for two hours or so when I could smell the salty air.

"Jake, we've almost reached the beach" I said.  
"I know, I can smell it," He said "Maybe we should stop here and turn around," Jake said.

"Yeah maybe" I agreed "Okay, well I'll just walk a bit further on while you change and talk to the pack" I said "Oh, can you say hi to them all for me?" I asked

"Sure will" Jake said as I turned around to give him privacy. I wandered on for a few minutes when I first saw signs of the beach. I walked out onto the sand and I noticed a few tide pools to my left. I walked over to them and watched all the animals and plants. I thought about how cold they must be in the freezing water. I remembered back when I was a child I loved the tide pools at first beach. I also remembered that, the last time I had watched the tide pools was when I had moved to Forks and was falling in love with Edward. I reminisced about when I first met Edward and then decided I should head back to Jake. I walked on and found Jake pulling his shirt over his head.

"I'm back," I said "We should probably go now" I added.

"Okay, let's go then." Jake agreed and we headed back up the slight hill.

Two hours later Jacob and I were in the lounge room watching the news with everyone else.

"Jake, I wanna watch..." Renesmee said as she walked into the garage where, Jake, Rose, Edward and I were all huddled around the car. "Not now Ness, I'm busy" Jake said slightly irritated. Renesmee noticed the irritation and her bottom lip began to tremble and she sniffled slightly. Jake leaned away from the engine of his new Ferrari with a pained look on his face. "Ness I'm sorry, but I've already started working on my car and I can't just leave it." Jake said obviously devastated that he had upset Renesmee with his irritated tone.

"It's okay, I'll work on the Ferrari while you play with Nessie" Rosalie interceded. Jake's eyes narrowed not trusting Rosalie with his beloved Ferrari.

"Jake its okay, Rose loves cars just as much as you do she won't damage it I promise" I said.

"_Almost_ as much as I love cars" Jake said grinning at me as he left the garage with Renesmee by his side. After they left Rosalie walked over to the Ferrari and started finishing off what Jake had started doing. Whatever that was. I was curious though so I walked closer to the car and sat on the bonnet of the car next to it which happened to be Alice's Porsche.

"What are you doing?" I asked Rosalie enquiringly.

"I'm just checking it to make sure its in good condition for Monday, Jacob want's to take his car, but because we won't all fit in the one car, we're also going to be taking my car or Edward's Volvo. Also Alice said her car sounded weird when she last drove it, which was when she drove it down here, so I'll try to fix that as well." Rosalie answered while she pulled out a large black box from underneath a heap of pipes or something.

"Um, Rose" I said, "What's that?" I heard stifled laughter behind me coming from Edward at the same time I saw Rosalie's mouth drop and eyes widen in disbelief.

"Bella, you're hopeless" She said "It's the bloody car battery" she told me grinning.

"Oh" was all I said. I felt like a complete idiot so I left the garage and went to Edward's Grand Piano. I sat down on the stool and started playing a few tunes that I had heard Edward play before. I don't know how long I played before it was 9:30 when Esme and Carlisle returned home.


	4. Chapter 4

_Dream_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does

**A/N:**

"Esme" Renesmee squealed "I missed you" she said as she ran to Esme and hugged her tightly. "I missed you to Carlisle" she said and he bent down so she could kiss him on the cheek.

We all gathered around in the large living room and waited for them to tell us how their first day at work went.

"So how was work?" Rose asked as soon as they sat down on the remaining seats and Renesmee had taken her place on Esme's lap.

"Well, I arrived at the museum I was greeted by archaeologist Michael James and he set me to work with a group of people and we had to set up displays of different eras. I spent the day setting up a display of Homosapiens with a lady named Elsie Smith. I know now why it takes so long for humans to do anything. Because I was with Elsie I couldn't move fast, I had to move at human pace." Esme explained to us.

"What about you Carlisle, how was your day?" Renesmee asked.

"Well when I got to the hospital I was introduced the manager of the accident and emergency ward and he seemed like a nice man. He said that I would move around the hospital and help out all the units. That was why I was given the job on such short notice, because I have experience in all areas. Anyway I was sent off to the emergency ward and I was given the job of checking on all of the long term patients. I spent all morning making sure everyone was all right when I was called by the manager of the burns department. A doctor had fainted from tiredness so he was sent home and I was sent up to fill in his position. The patient he was looking after was a young girl of about 12 years old named Estelle Harrison who had been left home alone with he little three year old brother Callum, while her mother was at work and father was down the shop." Carlisle was in the middle of telling us what happened when Edward gasped. "Anyway" Carlisle continued, "the father was in the middle of cooking a meal on the stove while he realised that he needed a vital ingredient. He forgot to turn off the stove and when he was at the shops Callum grabbed the saucepan of boiling water and as it was tipping Estelle ran over between the stove and Callum and all the water poured over her. Of course neither of the children knew what to do so both Estelle and Callum stayed where they were. When the father got home he saw Estelle and the water everywhere and he called the ambulance right away. Poor Estelle has suffered second degree burns to the side of her face, chest, arm and back." Carlisle finished quietly.

"ohh, what fun" Jacob said and this comment immediately lightened the mood.

"Don't make fun of Grampa Carlisle's job. He saves people's lives" Renesmee said loyally.

"Alright Ness calm down, I was only joking" Jake said smiling. "Earlier I connected to the pack and everything's fine, your dad's okay too Bells. They also say good luck to all of you on your first day, not that you need it." Jake said.

I felt assured that Charlie was okay, I knew that he wasn't in much danger anymore but I still made Seth keep an eye on him for me. Renesmee yawned loudly so Jake scooped her up off Esme's lap and swung her over his shoulder with ease.

"Night everyone" Ness said, yawning again.

"Night Ness"

"Night Renesmee"

"Night Nessie"

That night went fast; Jake, Rose and Emmett were out in the garage finishing off the cars, Alice had hoodwinked Jasper into helping her reorganise _their_ cupboard, Edward was upstairs with Esme asking her questions about the museum and Jake had already gone to bed. I had nothing better to do so I walked slowly up the stairs towards Renesmee's room. I opened the door slowly and as I peeked in, I saw Renesmee's body under the sheets and her head on the pillow with her golden bronze hair spread out the pillow around her head. I pulled the old rocking chair up to the bed and I gently lifted her left palm to my arm. I saw what she was dreaming. She was dreaming of us all at school only, the school looked more like a fortress, or a prison. We were all separated, Alice, Edward and I together, Jasper and Emmett together, Rosalie and Jake together and Renesmee all by her self. We were sent to different classrooms – which looked more like cells – in different parts of the 'school.' Renesmee was shut in a room alone and was left there for what seemed like days. She was given cold cabbage soup every day for breakfast and dinner. She had tried escaping but when she did, a low, evil voice said '_I know what you are; try to escape and I will kill your friends._' Renesmee dreamed that she got tired of sitting on the cold stone floor waiting for one of us to rescue her, so she stood up walked over to the corner of the room, lay down and fell asleep on the cold stone bed with a small thin sheet for warmth. She was woken by a voice talking to her. It was the smooth, low voice of a vampire, the same voice that spoke to her before. '_Renesmee_' the voice said, '_your family has abandoned you._' As the voice was talking, a dark shadow of a person was coming towards Renesmee. '_Your alone now, nobody can save you._' The shadowy figure was getting bigger and bigger until Renesmee could see who it was. It was a large vampire, handsome but he also looked evil and dark. Renesmee started crying and wailing in her high pitched voice that always had everyone coming to her as soon as they heard it. The vampire walked straight for her. As he grew closer, he lifted his head and opened his eyes. His eyes were different colours. The left was bright livid red and the right eye was a coal black. I lifted her palm away from my arm and it was then that she started whimpering out loud. I tried to calm her down, running my fingers softly across her forehead and rubbing my thumbing in circles on her cheek but she wouldn't stop. She whimpered for about five minutes when she suddenly stopped whimpering. It was silent for a minute or so, and then she let out a gut-wrenching scream. It seemed like she screamed for ages. I heard the door open behind me and everyone piled into the room.

"Bella, what happened, what did you do?" I was asked by more than one person.

"I don't know" I told them the dream that she had and they all looked concerned. I turned away from their faces and back to Renesmee. She had started sweating and moving around in the bed restlessly. I ran my cool fingers over her hot sticky face and waited for her to calm down or wake up. "I don't think she needs a whole welcoming crew" I snapped at everyone. I knew I'd feel bad later on but I didn't want Renesmee to wake up to a million people standing over her, I thought it might freak her out.

"Bella's right, everyone out, Renesmee's just had a really bad dream that's all." Carlisle backed me up. Everyone left the room without a fuss except Jake.

"Why can't I stay in their, I have to, I love her" Jake protested.

"Jacob, don't make the mistake in thinking you're the only one here who loves her. Everyone else does too. Just listen to Carlisle and get out. You know that that's the right thing to do." Edward said in an impatient whisper.

Jake left the room with one last glance at Renesmee and then the door was shut and the room quiet again.

Renesmee was still sweating and soon started breathing heavily. I stood up from the chair and went into the ensuite in her bathroom and soaked a cloth with cool water. I squeezed the excess water out and walked back over to the bed. I started wetting Renesmee's face with the damp cloth until her skin had gone back to its normal temperature and she was breathing evenly. People, mainly Jake, came up and tried to relieve me from my position but I refused to move. I knew that I was being unreasonable but I couldn't bring myself to leaving my daughter when she needed me.

It was at about seven o'clock in the morning when Renesmee finally woke up. She sat up and looked around the room disoriented and when she saw me she jumped forward and into my lap.

"Mummy, I had the worst dream ever," she said "It was horrible, I dreamt that we were all at school only it looked like a prison and I was separated from you and then a scary vampire man told me you all ran away and left me alone and he came towards me and he walked straight through the bars and then I screamed and he kept walking towards me and he leaned forward and he tried to kiss me but I kicked him and punched him and then I don't remember what happened after that." Renesmee told me.

"I know, I know, sweetie, I was right here and we all heard you scream in your sleep" I told her calmly.

"Really, I screamed out loud?" she asked me curiously.

"Yeah, I was here watching you sleep and when you screamed everyone came up to see what I had done to you" I said trying to lighten up the incident. "Come on I'm sure everyone will want to know that you're all right." I told her. We walked down stairs and into the kitchen where everyone was seated talking and where Jacob was eating his breakfast.

"Good morning" Renesmee said as we appeared in the doorway.

"Nessie, how are you?" Everyone said while Rose, Edward and Jake all ran towards us.

"Baby, are you okay?" Edward said as he picked her up and cradled her in his arms. I thought it was funny how he could still do that when she was taller than me.

"I'm all right, it was just a bad dream" Renesmee said rolling her eyes.

We had decided that we would leave no later than 11:00 if we wanted to hunt properly. Jake came as well because surprise, surprise, Renesmee still wasn't overly excited about animal blood. The only people who were staying were Carlisle and Esme because they thought it would be nice to have the house to themselves and they both had to work anyway. We were almost all ready; we were just waiting on Renesmee to finish in the Bathroom and Alice to decide which outfit she wanted to wear. Finally at ten past three, we were all walking out the front door and walking down the front drive. We reached the edge of the forest and we started to run. I was not as strong as I used to be so I was around the same speed as Alice, Rose and Renesmee. We ran for an hour and a half until we reached the part of the forest that we had marked on the map and we began to prepare to hunt.

"I call grizzly bear" Emmett said and at that moment everyone started calling what they wanted.

"Do you really think that there will be enough for all of us?" I asked. Edward just shrugged and I assumed that meant "yes." We had decided that we would split into two groups and hunt on different days. Emmett, Rose, Alice and Jasper would hunt today and Edward, Renesmee, Jake and I would hunt tomorrow. We said goodbye and 'good luck' to Rose, Emmett, Alice and Jasper; and Edward and I started unpacking. We had brought with us; a tent each for Renesmee and Jake, food, clothes, matches, a deck of cards, a board game and at Alice's request, an Ipod and Ipod speakers. I was setting up the tent and sleeping bags while Edward unpacked the clothes and food.

"Momma, Momma" Renesmee called "Jake and I found a creek and it's beautiful, come on, you have to see it."

"Alright I'm coming, just give me a minute to unpack the sleeping bags," I said.

I finished the sleeping bags and I followed Renesmee to the creek she had found. I walked through two trees and in front of me was a row of flowers lining the edge of a beautiful clean creek, the water was flowing smoothly and, in some places it was quite shallow and you could see the blue and purple rocks, acting as obstacles for the water to get around.

"Wow, Renesmee you're right," I exclaimed, surprised. "This is beautiful,"

"I know" She said smugly.

"Where's Jake?" I asked curiously

"He's over here" Renesmee said backing up and jumping over the creek. I followed suite and we both walked through the trees on the other side. Jake was swimming around in a large lake that looked like a pool.

"Having fun Jake?" I asked laughing.

"Yes, actually I am, Why don't you come and join me?" he asked laughing happily.

"Nah, I've got to help Edward unpack but Renesmee, you can hop in if you like" I said, "just don't get too cold" I added as I walked back towards the creek.

We were gathered around the roaring fire, Jacob and Renesmee were roasting marshmallows and we were all singing camp-fire songs. It was only 8:30pm but it had been dark for a while. We got bored of singing and Renesmee and Jake finished their hotdogs at about 9:00 and it was still too early to send Renesmee to bed so Edward and I cleaned up the empty marshmallow packets while Jake went to connect with the pack.

"Mom, I'm going for a walk okay?" Renesmee asked

"Okay" I replied, I was glad she told me where she was going and didn't just walk off. "Stay close though, don't go too far away" I added thinking about her safety, I couldn't handle a bear attacking her.

"Alright" she agreed and started walking in a north-westerly direction. It was 40 minutes after Renesmee left that Jacob came back and I started to worry.

"Jake, you didn't see Renesmee while you were away did you?" I asked as calmly as I could manage.

"No Bells, I didn't see her at all" Jake replied puzzled "Why, should I have seen her?" he asked immediately worried.

"Edward," I said high pitched. I'm sure that if I was still human, my voice would have broken and I would be in tears. "Edward, where's Renesmee?" I asked.

I watched Edwards face dropped as he tried to hear Renesmee's thoughts.

"I don't know" he said quietly "I'll go look" He said and ran in the same direction Renesmee went, following her scent.

I looked at Jake and his eyes were on mine.

"Let's go" he said.

I nodded and we were off. We ran only a few hundred metres when I heard Edwards' sharp intake of breath. I sped up until I reached Edward.

"What, what's wrong?" I asked quickly.

"Jas–" he said and I heard Renesmee's scream. I echoed Renesmee's scream in panic and followed the sound of her voice screaming

"No, NO!!" I screamed and ran past Edward and Jacob towards my baby girl. I had no idea what was happening but whatever it was, it was bad. I ran as fast as I could and one second I was running through the trees, the next second I saw Renesmee cowering in terror screaming as Jasper got ready to launch at her again by the look of Renesmee . I pushed my self to run and Jasper sprung from his crouch. As he was in midair I flung myself at him and we collided and rolled a few metres on the ground. I pinned him under me and started growling and baring my teeth just as he was. One thought crossed my mind and I was terrified of myself when I thought of it. I also knew that it was one sure way of stopping Jasper. I shook the idea out of my head horrified that it even crossed my mind. I felt Jasper lifting me off him, his eyes wild with rage and hunger and I instinctively punched him in the face as he tried to throw me off him. My punch was strong enough to stun him for a second and it was that second that I needed. Both Edward and Jacob were at my aid holding Jasper away. I got out of their way and as I turned around Emmett was there bounding towards Jasper and he helped the others move him away. I ran back towards Renesmee and I saw that Alice and Rosalie were already there crouching over her. I glided towards them and stopped as soon as I saw my baby girl crying in pain and bleeding, I felt the fire in my throat one hundred times worse than it was before. Somehow I forgot about it and bent down to check her.

"Rose, Rose, go back to the campsite now and get us a first aid kit." I said. Rosalie hesitated, "_Now_" I growled angrily and ferociously. She glanced at Renesmee and sprinted away as fast as she could. I started ripping off her clothes and as I was doing that I noticed a few deep gashes on Renesmee's forearms and one long scratch on her face. I realised grimly that if we didn't act fast enough she might live with that forever. She was having trouble breathing and you could hear something, blood or mucus, gurgling around in her throat. Rosalie arrived and as she did, we quickly pulled out bandages, and antiseptic creams to stop infections. Alice started wiping and cleaning the wounds, Rosalie used the cream and I bandaged them. We used a large bandaid for the strike on Renesmee's face.

It took us a good half hour to do this and when we were finished I lifted her gently in my arms we went back to the campsite. I took Renesmee to her tent and dressed her in pyjamas as smoothly as possible. When I finished; I backed out of the tent and zipped it closed. I looked around and there was no sign of any of the boys.

"Alice where are they? Do you know?" I asked as calmly as I could manage. I knew that if I could cry, I would be bawling my eyes out.

"The boys are calming Jasper down; Jacob's absolutely furious. Edward's not so much furious but disappointed." Alice told me quietly.

"It's okay Alice, I'm not mad, things like this happen" I told her before she could say anything.

It was an hour later when Renesmee woke up and the boys were still not back. Alice said they would be back within the next few hours and we shouldn't worry too much.

"How do you feel sweetie?" Rosalie, crowed over Renesmee and wouldn't let her leave her sight, not that Renesmee was in any condition to, but she had recovered marvellously in the past hour or so.

I remembered what I thought back when I tackled Jasper, I was so shocked at myself then and now still. How could I think something like that? _Why_ would I think something like that? I tried to get the idea out of my head, but every time I started thinking about something else, it crept back into my mind. I decided that I need something o distracted me and I thought of the perfect thing.

"I'm going to find the boys" I said. Alice agreed,

"You know that's a good idea, Jasper would listen to you, probably more than anyone else."

It was settled. I left five minutes later and ran to where _it_ happened and I followed the boys scent through the forest. I ran for a few minutes through the woods and in no time at all I found the boys. Jasper was sitting on a large rock with his head in his hands, Edward and Emmett were on the ground; Edward lying down and Emmett sitting in an upright position and both were flickering their eyes to Jasper every few seconds. I saw Jake, in his wolf form, tensed and growling a few times.

"Jasper," I said calmly "It's okay" I said. Jake turned his head and bared his teeth to say "It is absolutely not okay."

"Jasper, I'm not mad and neither is Renesmee, she's awake and really wants to see you" I said as persuasively as I could. "You wouldn't deny Renesmee of seeing her uncle Jazz would you?" I asked, pleading. Jasper looked up.

"I don't know Bella, this is exactly like what happened with you, I don't want to be a threat anymore," Jasper said.

I groaned "Jasper I don't care, no one cares, that is in the past and I'm different now. What happened today was a one in a million chance, Renesmee was in the wrong place at the wrong time and we shouldn't have let her leave our sight." I said pleading still. "Please Jasper, it would break her heart, and don't forget Alice, you don't want to drag her away from her family do you?" I asked. I hated using this because I knew it would hurt him, but this was the only thing that would work.

"Alice doesn't have to come with me" Jasper said half-heartedly,

"You know she would never leave you. You don't want to do that to her do you. Don't put her through that pain," I argued back. I knew that Jasper would never hurt Alice or do anything she didn't want to do. He adored her; he let her boss him around and did what ever she wanted him to do. Fifteen minutes past before Jasper replied.

"Fine, I'll come back" Jasper agreed slowly. He rose and as he did Edward and Emmett jumped up from there positions on the ground and followed Jasper and I through the forest back to the others.

"You're back!" Renesmee said delightedly and stood up and walked over to Jasper and hugged him tightly. "I'm not angry uncle Jasper," she said sincerely as she looked him deep in the eyes.

"I know Nessie, I promise it will _never_ happen again" he said stubbornly.

"Alright, more foods ready for the dog" Rosalie said as she put a steak and potato on a plate.

Jacob grinned and he took the plate of Rosalie and grabbed the knife and fork off the side of the plate and started eating. As Jacob was eating everyone started talking together in a circle.

"Something's bothering you" Edward said quietly "What is it?" he asked

"Nothing, nothing" I said. "Actually it is something" I added after a minute or so. "But I don't want to talk about it" I said and I quickly engaged myself in the conversation everyone was having.

"Alright I'm going down to the river to wash up" I said as Emmett and Jacob started to get the fire going. I started walking when I heard someone behind me.

"I'll join you" I heard Edward say.

We walked down to the river in silence and when we were there I knelt down immediately and started washing quickly.

"Now will you tell me?" Edward asked curiously.

"No" I said defiantly, I was too shocked at myself for thinking what I did, that I didn't ever want to mention it to anyone. Edward grabbed my head and swung it around to face him. He leaned in closer and put his lips to mine.

"Now will you tell me? Or do I have to kiss you again?" he said breathless.

"Kiss me and then I'll consider it" I said.

"Oh greedy tonight are we?" he said as he leaned in. I dropped whatever was in my hands and wrapped my arms around his neck. I leaned into him and continued to kiss him. He pulled away gasping.

"So, will you tell me?" he said pleading.

"Fine" I agreed eventually. "When I was tackling Jasper, I thought something so terrible and I just can't believe it even entered my mind" I said.

After a long pause Edward asked;

"And what exactly did you think?"

I hesitated and then, "I wanted to bite him" I said so quietly, even Edward had to strain to hear it.

I turned away so embarrassed by myself and stared into the stream of water.

"Bella" Edward said quietly, "It's okay, these feelings are natural." He said calmly

"You're just saying that to make me feel better," I said looking up.

"Well, did it?" he asked

"A bit" I said actually it made me feel a lot better, but I wasn't going to admit it.

"Bella these feelings are natural" Edward said again, "It's instinct to feel that. If someone attacked you, I _would_ bite them, I would chew someone to pieces if they tried to hurt you, or Renesmee, in anyway" Bella, you were trying to protect your child, there's nothing wrong with that." Edward said.

I was feeling a little better but I was still worried, "You promise you won't tell anyone about this conversation, will you?" I asked Edward.

"I promise no one will ever find out about this conversation" Edward promised me, his eyes burning mine with his intensity.

"Thankyou" I answered and kissed him fervently.


	5. Chapter 5

It was three o'clock in the morning by Edwards watch and everyone was keeping themselves occupied. Renesmee and Jake were asleep in the tents, Jake snoring loudly and Renesmee sleeping soundly.

"Edward, will you please play cards with me?" I asked

"Okay, what do you want to play?" Edward asked

"I don't know many card games" I said.

"Well, how about we play Blackjack?" Edward suggested

"Okay, I'm fine with that" I agreed. "How do you play?" I asked

"Bella, Blackjacks the game we played in Denali" Edward reminded me.

"Oh" I said "Okay let's play"

We played a few rounds, Edward winning all of them, and after we played at least thirty rounds, everyone, who was awake, had joined in. By six o'clock it was just between Alice and Edward, so, everyone else, frustrated by their cheating had stopped playing and had started watching the Edward and Alice play against each other. Seven o'clock came and both Jacob and Renesmee were still asleep.

"We're going to wake them up if we want to be finished by midday" I said.

"You're right, I'm going to wake Jacob up" Edward said excitedly.

I walked over to Renesmee's tent and zipped open the tent door.

"Renesmee, sweetie, it's time to get up" I said quietly. "Renesmee, come on sleepy head." I said. Renesmee turned over and opened her eyes

"What" she said sleepily.

"Hun, it's time to get up, we have to get started soon" I said to her. I left the tent and zipped it closed again so she could get changed.

Fifteen minutes later Edward, Jacob, Renesmee and I were ready to go.

"See you later"

"Bye"

"We'll be back later"

"Wish us luck"

We set off in a South-westerly direction and before we knew it we were 10 miles away. We all split up and started to hunt. I stood still, closed my eyes, took a deep breathe in and felt my surroundings just like Edward had taught me. I could hear the river bubbling and gurgling to my left, I could hear a small spider weaving a web in between two trees directly in front of me, but. More importantly, I could smell and hear a vegetarian animal to my right. I could hear it walking slowly towards the west, stopping every for seconds to graze on some grass. I made my move. Stealthily, I bounded in the direction the creature was, as quietly as I could. I came within five feet of the animal and pounced. I leaped from a small rock and then landed on the animal which turned out to be a large Roosevelt Elk. I bit into its neck as if I were biting into butter, or ice-cream. I sucked and drained the blood out of it within seven minutes. I stood up and I could already feel the blood sloshing around in my stomach. I was still thirsty so I went off in search of something else to drink. I was prowling around in case I found something and after a few minutes, I did. I pounced and there was a loud crash I felt myself being thrown backwards and my back hit a tree a few feet away. I slid down the tree and landed on my feet. I brushed myself off and looked up. I saw Edward in front of me and I started laughing. Edward also started laughing as he realised what had happened. We were both laughing hard when Renesmee and Jacob came running towards us. As soon as they saw us, their expressions changed from concern to bewilderment.

"What happened Mamma, and _why_ are you laughing" she asked perplexed.

"Edward and I went for the same Elk and we crashed into each other," I said controlled.

"Idiots" Jake said laughing.

"Well if everyone's finished laughing at our expense, can we get back to business, we have to be back at the campsite in two and a half hours which means we should met back here in an hour and a half" Edward said.

"Okay" Jake, Renesmee and I answered. Jake and Renesmee walked off and Edward and I were alone again. While we were laughing, Edward and I hadn't noticed that we had actually knocked out the Elk.

"Ladies first" Edward said.

"No, it's okay. I'll find something else" I replied. "Really, I don't mind."

"Bella, I insist" Edward said.

"Edward, drain the damn Elk" I said "I'll find myself something, I'm not two years old" I said

"Fine, we'll share it," he compromised.

"That's actually a good idea." I agreed.

"Okay, then" Edward said as he picked up the knocked out Elk and dragged it towards me. "Come on we'll be like the lady and he tramp," He said smiling. "Dig in." And he put his lips to the Elk. I leaned forward and bit into the Elk as well. We finished in two minutes and as we did, Edward threw away the carcass that lay between us and we leaned into each other. We sat there kissing for ten minutes without a break. Finally, I pulled away. "Edward, we have an hour before we have to leave, we have to be ready for school."

"You're right" he said, "see you soon" he said and he ran off.

I ran in the other direction, looking for something better than a herbivore. After half an hour of fruitless searching, I found a heard of seven large mountain goats. I decided to take the bigger one. I leaped and a sixteenth of a second later I had it pinned to the ground, the other mountain goats scattered as I leaned forward and sucked the poor goat clean. I finished and I got up and headed back to our meeting point. I was definitely full. If I had anymore, I would probably be overflowing. As I jogged back, I was hoping that this would be enough to help get me through school. As I walked into the clearing that we had chosen as our meeting destination, I saw that everyone was already there waiting.

"Hey, sorry I'm late" I said

"Okay, let's go" Jake said as he stood up. We left the clearing and Edward and Jake were jogging so they were at the same speed as Renesmee and I.

We reached the campsite an hour later than we were meant to but as we got there we realised that Alice and Rosalie had packed everything again so we could leave straight after Renesmee rested.

"I knew you'd be late so we packed early" Alice explained.

We left at 1:40, an hour and twenty minutes later than we had planned.

We arrived home at 3:10 and Renesmee ran through the front door to find the house empty. "Dad" she yelled, "Esme and Carlisle are gone" she said"

"Ness, they're at work, remember" he replied.

"Oh" she said. "Okay" she said, and after few seconds of thought she turned and ran up the stairs towards her bedroom. Alice and I headed off towards the garage and we started unpacking everything and putting it away. When we finished I went inside found Edward in our room.

"Hey" I said "Catch me" I added and quickly jumped forward and landed on his lap. I kissed him and we fell back onto our bed. I was glad to be home. I hated camping.

Esme and Carlisle had arrived home and they told us all about what they did while we were gone.

"So what happened with you?" Esme asked.

Alice took on the role of explaining our trip and both Esme and Carlisle gasped when they heard what happened to Renesmee.

"It's okay she's fine" Alice said, "Anyway that's not the best bit of the story," she said, "While Edward and the others hunted this morning Edward and Bella decided to share a meal." Alice said. I gasped as she realised what she was talking about. Alice laughed as she explained what happened and everyone had joined in by the time she had finished telling the story. I walked upstairs to Edward and my bedroom and sat in the middle of the bed. Edward came in minutes later and sat down next to me.

"Alright Bella, what's wrong?" He asked me softly.

"It's just tomorrow, I'm worried Edward. What if something happens, I know Renesmee has someone in each of her classes but I have two classes alone what if I can't keep my cool and–" I was interrupted by Edward's hushing.

"Shhh, Bella, You. Will. Be. Fine" he told me looking into my eyes and pronouncing each word carefully."

"Are you sure, what if I do something stupid? People will find out and we'll have to move and we've only just settled in and I don't want to go anymore I don't want to be the one to screw things up" I said defiantly.

"Bella, you're being paranoid about this everything will be fine, Alice and I will be close and so will the others, we won't let you or Renesmee hurt anybody" Edward reassured me.

"Do you _promise_ you won't let anything happen?" I pressed.

"Bella, would I ever let anything happen to you?" he asked incredulously.

"No," I eventually admitted.

"Come on, we should send Ness to bed" Edward said.

"Yeah, that's a good idea" I agreed as got off the bed.

I walked into the living room where everybody was still congregated.

"Alright that's enough, Renesmee, bedtime you have a big day tomorrow" I said as I lifted her up easily of the couch and carried her up the stairs. I walked into her room, pulled back the covers and placed her gently on her back lying down. I pulled the covers back over her and sat down next to her. I leant forward gave hr a quick kiss on the forehead and stood up again.

"Night Renesmee, I love you sweetie, have a good sleep." I said as I walked out of her room. As I walked down the stairs back to the living room, I realised that tomorrow, I would be fine.


End file.
